Rebel's Scarred life
by MyPainIsInside
Summary: Rebel's life has never been normal, sheblacked out for periods of time and the only thing she can remember during attacks is grabbing a knife and defending herself, percy comes and it goes boom! Rated T for language and inappropriate jokes, force of habit
1. Roomies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**PERCY**

Me, Grover, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia stood at the steps of Yancy's Orphanage. We were helping the gods keep their oath by fetching their children and our siblings or cousins. A bell rang inside of the orphanage and a girl about Nico's age runs out of the double doors. She looked a lot like Artemis, Red or if you want, Auburn hair done in a braid down to the edge of her shirt. They way the braid was done made me think that she was a fighter. She was in an old ripped hoody with paint stains all over it, jeans like Rachel's, ripped, stained, and colored on. She had her ears double pierced with diamond studs in, making her look even more like a fighter. But it was her face that caught all of our attention, She had a scar straight down the middle of her face, making her light brown eyes (that we learned change color) pop. What ever her name was, she was pretty graceful.

"You're here! Great! You're going to be stay with me in my quarters, to warn you it has a lot of instruments in it." The girl stated.

Grover had collapsed when she came near, and there was worry in her eyes now. I had to think of an excuse for his collapse.

" He's really tired. Who are you?" I asked to distract her, which wasn't easy because when she answered her eyes were still on Grover when she answered me.

" Oh, sorry I'm Elizzabeth, no last name, Adults call me Lizz or Lizzy, but you guys call me rebel."

"Rebel?" That didn't sound good.

"Yeah, how do you think I got all these scars? Actually listening to these people?"

" Y-you mean t-they hit you?" Thalia stuttered.

"Knives and all." She replied like it was nothing. " After a while you stop feeling it."

"Knives? Is that how you got that scar straight down your face."

Rebel stiffened for a moment before saying "No."

All Thalia could say was "Oh."

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Rebel asked.

"Who knows." I answered, glancing down at him, I was afraid he was going to start bleating 'Foood'.

" Well I'll go clean up while you, uh, try to wake him." Rebel announced, then sped up the steps, through the door, and as soon as it shut Grover was stable again.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked immediately.

" I don't know, the last thing I remember is the girl coming up to us and sensing something so pure and natural, better than pan." Grover stated in a dreamy state.

" You think we found a daughter of pan?" I asked, wasn't Pan like stuck in the labyrinth for two thousand years before his

" I-I don't think so, I think we found something way different, yet the same, Percy."

" Well I think we should go see our new room." Even though I sounded calm I was just seconds away from panic, I shot a glance at Annabeth and saw she was feeling the same way too.

When we entered the orphanage it looked like a prison, not too far off from the academy either, I bet the kids here go to school there. I had a sudden worry I would go there too, gods I hated that school. After the warden saw us, we were on our way to Rebel's room. The door was frightening, skulls and cross bones, knives driven through black roses. And they were all drawings, Nico seemed fascinated with the drawings, but on the inside of the room, it was totally different. The room was bright orange and happy, unlike the other rooms we have seen, there was six beds and a piano in the corner that was covered with sheet music, by the bed that I'm guessing was Rebels was a guitar. It had writing and doodles all over it. Assuming this girl had ADHD, seeing all these doodles was normal, there were more scary and pretty doodles around her bed, and on her bed were even more. Apparently she wasn't expecting any room mates. Also she probably wasn't expecting Nico to look like he wanted to just walk up and look through the drawings either, good thing she hadn't looked up yet so I elbowed in in the side.

I cleared my throat and her head snapped up and she said "Sorry, didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay, so do we just choose a bunk?" Annabeth asked.

"No, girls on one side guys on the other."

"Okay." We agreed and Annabeth and Thalia grabbed the beds on either side of Rebels while me, Grover and Nico went to ours.

As soon as we set our bags on the beds, thunder rumbled, lightning struck, and the wind blew so hard the windows shattered. I looked around for Rebel and found that with the window and glass she had been knocked to the ground with cuts all over. Rebel started trying to get up, once she was up she realized we were in a fighting stance and whirled around to face the windows. Right outside was Mrs. Dodds, in her freaky bat form.

"Now honey, you need some band-aids?" Mrs. Dodds asked Rebel, which, hearing the honey, made her grab a knife from under her bed and leap out the window.

We were in a whole lot of trouble....


	2. I shock everyone

But, before we could do anything to help Rebel, she drove the knife into Mrs. Dodds chest and she exploded into that golden flourish stuff. Then Rebel grabbed onto a horizontal flag pole and flung herself back through the window and with in a flash the knife was gone and she was consumed with sorting through her drawings.

" How did you destroy Alecto so fast?" Nico asked.

" What are you talking about? I've been going through these drawings the entire time." Rebel said.

"Then explain the broken wind- how the heck?" Annabeth asked, then noticed the windows were fixed and muttered in Greek '_maybe I am going crazy'._

"OK, Rebel we know about gods, goddesses, and demigods. We know it all." Thalia got right to the punch.

Rebel looked shocked but with Thalia and Annabeth staring her down, she gave up. You could see it on her face as she plopped onto the bed, not on the pictures.

" Now one last little question, HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU FIX THE WINDOWS SO FAST?" Nico asked, it wasn't like him to shout but it was in between shouting and talking.

" It does that by itself, I don't remember anything from an attack but grabbing a knife."

All of our faces must have shown shocked because she just covered her face with her hands.

"You think I'm crazy right?" She asked.

"No." Me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and would have been Grover if he was conscious, said in unison. Rebel looked surprised.

Rebel got up and in a flash was right in front of us, I swear moving that fast is not even demigod normal, she stared us down. Apparently she has had some experience with liars. We sat there staring back, I gasped the moment her eyes changed color, they changed to more of a yellow brown, not ugly but kind of cool, hazel and greenish.

**Rebel**

When Percy gasped I immediately blocked my eyes from their view. I thought that because they change I might lose them as friends but Nico was brave enough to actually attempt to pull my hand from my face, of course I did feel kind of bad about my hand flying out to hit his forehead. My eyes widened at what had happened, I didn't mean to hit him!

" Sorry! Didn't mean to." I apologized quickly.

" Am I hearing this right? The Rebel apologizing to someone?" Came a snoody voice from the hallway. Dang! Kathy... I stayed silent.

"Well, my hearing has a perfect score so I must have." Then she turned to Nico, " You must be somthin' boy, she apologizes to no one, and I mean no one. But of course Rebel's been known to be desperate, that's how she got the scar down her back." She marched through the door but not before she noticed me blushing. She laughed on her way out.

And of course Thalia being Thalia had to say..."Both of your faces are really red."

Annabeth smacked Thalia, then Thalia smacked back. Looks like they both got the worst of it.

" I was just saying!" Thalia muttered.

" Awkward." I said. " I think I'll just go and eat while you guys get settled." Then I rushed through the door. Then I mutter _' I'm gunna kill Kathy.'_ in Greek. And rushed out before, I hope, no one saw the tears streaming down my face, that is not what caused the scar.

**Nico**

" What's with that chick?" I asked as I unpacked, the chick I'm was referring to was.... I think her name was Kathy. The scene replayed in my head every ten seconds then for the seconds in between it was stuck on Rebels face as she ran through the door.

" Don't know, all I could figure out is that who ever could make Rebel cry is one demented person." Annabeth stated.

She had a jumbo point, even though we had only known her for a half hour, Rebel didn't seem to be a girl who cry's a lot. I went over to her bed where she had left her drawings, they were awesome! Too bad I didn't notice the others leave and Rebel enter.

" What are you doing?" She asked from the doorway...Crap.


	3. I spill my life to Nico

" What are you doing?" She asked from the doorway...Crap.

"Um, uh, I was just, uh." I stammered, searching for an excuse. The Rebel started smiling. " What?"

" I was kidding, I knew you would be interested in those pictures, Hades himself is interested."

"Y-You met Hades?" Why would Hades bother with her, she's too bright and happy for a Hades child.

"Well, it was a while ago when the ADHD hit hard, he wanted to explain before I killed myself." Rebel shifted uncomfortably.

"Kill yourself? But you're too bright and happy."

Rebel laughed, it was ice cold, I flinched. " It's an act, that's why I draw, if I didn't act they would have me set in the loony house."

" I'm confused." Wow, don't I sound brilliant?

" Through the light, you spot the dark, it takes over every once and a while. So I draw instead of cut or kill myself." She showed me her wrists, where tiny purple cut scars show.

" Geez, is your life really that hard?"

" You don't know the half of it." Then she left.

A while later Percy, Annabeth, Thalia (not Grover we had to get him a different room) came back into the room saying Rebel had gone for a walk. We sat around talking strategy, they had walked around the orphanage and so far Rebel is the only demigod or whatever she is.

" I think she's a daughter of Hades." I told them.

" She's too bright and happy." Annabeth countered.

" It's an act she told me so herself."

" But still maybe we should ask..." Thalia said, then went over to where a rainbow could be made.

" O, Iris accept my offering." She flipped a drachma into the rainbow. " Hades, underworld." My dad appeared.

"What do you want girl?" My dad asked Thalia.

" Is Elizzabeth, no last name, your daughter?" She asked.

" No." he said, Thalia was about to interrupt when he continued. " She may cut herself and draw spooky pictures but she is not mine, she has just been through a lot. Good bye." He cut the connection.

" Wow, wonder what she's gone through to cause that. Also, how did she get that scar?" Asked Percy.

" Why don't you just ask me yourself?" Asked Rebel, how does she do that?!?!

Percy spun around, and looked guilty. So did everyone else, I was the only one to stay with my back to her. I grabbed some pictures that had fallen on the ground started looking at them.

" I, uh, um...." Percy mumbled.

" I'll start with the scar story first, back when you had the war with Kronos I came to help." I spun around with a questioning look on my face and waited for her to continue.

" I met Kronos face to face before he made it to Percy, I tried to fight, that's just how stupid I am. He said I would have to choose one of my personalities, Die fighting or just really don't care. When I didn't choose he threw me down, held me there as he drew his knife. Then, dragged it down my face, and said that's your punishment for double personalities. He stood up, kicked me aside, and walked on."

" Why did he spare you? Or even care about you having a double personality?" Annabeth asked.

"How should I know?" Rebel asked in return.

I stared at her and realized cut scars are purple for the first few months then they go white. She must have stressed out about what Kronos said and cut herself. I studied her face more closely, beside the scar her face looked bright and happy. I'm guessing she had let her hair loose when she ran from the room, because now the curls were down in front, passed her shoulder, and hiding her face. She's kind of pretty, wait uh, erase that.....

"LIGHTS OUT...NOW!" A voice rang over an intercom I had never noticed.

" Good night!" Rebel sang, apparently happy to not be the center of attention.

Everyone crawled into bed and from what I could hear Annabeth, Percy and Thalia had already fallen asleep. Then I heard a thud and a grunt.

" Ow." Rebel whispered.

I saw her get up off the ground and start heading towards the door. She almost made it too, but she tripped over the edge of Thalia's bed and hit the ground hard.

"Whaaa?" Thalia asked groggily, Rebel quickly slid under The bed across from Thalia's which happened to be mine. I flung myself to the ground as quietly as I could.

" I fell out of bed." I grumbled just loud enough for her to here.

" Well go back to bed." Thalia said before passing out again.

Rebel squirmed out from under my bed,grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the hallway with her. She shocked me when she grabbed my wrist.

" What was that?!?!" She whispered fiercely.

" Making sure you didn't get zapped into the next country!" I whispered back.

" She would have zapped me?"

"Yeah, where are you going any way?" Then I noticed the bag she had with her. "Revenge?"

" Wow you're good." She got up and started walking down the hall, her footsteps had no sound, that might be how she sneaks up on us.

"Wait! What are you going to do to her?" I asked, catching up.

"Simple, jar of honey and a bunch of red fire ants."

" You're Evil."

She turned to me with amusement in her eyes and said."Thank you!"

Then she continued to walk. But, this time it was my turn to grab her wrist, ow she shocked me again!

" You take pride in that?" I asked.

" No, I take pride in being able to protect myself. Now let go." Rebel said with her back turned and a dangerous note it her voice.

" Fine, but remember what goes around comes around." She was about three yards away when, despite what I wanted I said. " And I know what she said about the mark on your back isn't true."

Then Rebel dropped the bag and fell to the ground crying. I rushed up to her and tried to keep the fire ants off of her before I realized they were guarding her. How does that happen?

" She's the reason why I had no room mates, she scares them off with lies about me." Rebel choked out. " I don't know why but she's hated me since I first showed up."

" I-I can't get near you with the ants trying to attack me." I said softly, then like on command they left. I put my arm around her to comfort her.

" I was kidnapped and raped a year ago, he stabbed me with a pocket knife and dragged it down my back. He made a K on my back, when they found me almost dead later she made up the story to scare all of the kids, she usually just said I slept with a murder knife under my pillow."

" Why haven't you run away yet? To camp or something?" I asked, well I don't know how to comfort people I just know what my sister did when I had problems.

"You think I haven't tried? Kathy finds me every time and drags me back, tells, and just stands by as they hit me." You can guess by now I'm pretty mad.

" What are you guys doing?" Snickered Thalia.

I stood up and spun around to face her. Rebel stayed on her knees facing the opposite way. From the corner of my eye I could see she was peeking back through her hair.

" Nothing." I said, Thalia looked close to falling on the ground from choking back laughter.

" Whatever." She said and walked away.

I bent down, grabbed her bag, then held out my hand to help her up. When she took it she once again, shocked me.

" Thanks." She said on the way back to the room.

"We're getting out of here tomorrow." I promised, right before I was attacked from behind, the last thing I heard before blacking out was Rebel screaming my name....


	4. I have a weird death experience

**Rebel**

Oh my gods! Kathy just attacked Nico, I'd run and get the others but I don't trust Kathy anymore, not that I did anyway.

"That will show the son of Hades." Grumbled Kathy, then she turned on me."Your turn."

I probably should run, but oh well. Let's how I fight in physical combat. Right as Kathy leaped I tried jumping out of the way, I almost made it too. If only she hadn't reached out and grabbed my ankle. She dragged me to the ground and put a knife at my neck. It made a slight cut that started to bleed, not like gush blood, just a little bit.

" Listen here daughter of deer, you mean nothing to them or anyone but your mother who happened to be turned into one of Artemis's deer for breaking the pledge. Why don't you just go crawl under a rock and die?" Kathy snarled.

Daughter of Deer? Oh, great make me more confused why don't you? Geez, her breath smells like dog. Nico groaned, I was hoping his eyes would stay shut because what I'm about to do is not pretty. It's what I would have done before I had gone Rebel. Here goes nothing. I began to push her off and tell her off at the same time.

" Why don't you and your Ug faced monsters just leave me alone! It's enough to have you embarrass me but this has gone way to far!" I screeched, she was just about off of me. " You are one great _punta_." **(A/N I don't know how you spell it but it's supposed to be Spanish for B****)**

I threw her off of me and she slammed into the wall. She looked at me with pure hatred, what she did next I did not expect at all. Kathy got up, crossed the room, and threw me through a door (yeah it was shut and it shattered). Then dragged me out and threw me against the wall, Right as Nico woke up.

**Nico**

The Kathy chick threw Rebel against the wall like she was as light as a feather. Rebel started coughing up blood like crazy, I concentrated and summoned skeleton warriors that attacked Kathy with all their might (which is freakin' a lot). Ir aced over to where Rebel was and tried to help.

" No...Run!" She croaked, trying to push my hand away. How in Hades are they not hearing this. Oops moment to soon here they come.

"Nico what happened?" Thalia asked as she ran over to help since Annabeth and Percy were enough for Kathy.

" I, uh... Don't know." Then I winced from Zeus' anger.

" HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?"

"He...*cough* was attacked....*cough* from behind.." Rebel stammered.

Thalia looked from me to Rebel over and over again before smirking.

"Thalia! She's fading!" I yell, the smirk drops from Thalia's face. I pick up Rebel in a cradling kind of hold and run with Thalia close behind.

"What about P-Percy and Annabeth?" Rebel asked, with her last breath.

"Don't close your eyes! Perce and Annabeth are right behind us! C'mon!" Thalia said desperately. But it was too late, her aura was gone.

**Rebel**

The last thing I heard before dying was Thalia.

"Don't close your eyes! Perce and Annabeth are right behind us! C'mon!" Thalia said desperately.

Then I was in Hades, in the judgment court, Hades himself was there arguing in Greek

with well I don't know their specific names but I'll just call them judges. I got a bit of it.

" _Send her back they need her!"_

"_That's not procedure."_

" _I'm king of Hades! You do what I say!"_

I tuned out after that, well actually they stopped talking and turned to me. Eying me in a weird way as Hades consulted me.

"You will be sent back immediately." He announced, and was just about to wave me back up but I stopped him for a second.

"Who's my godly parent?"

" Atlas and the deer" He said sadly, wait what? Why sad? Uh oh bad feeling 'bout that. " Atlas will attempt to claim you, and take you to replace Zoe, Beware, tell Chiron before that happens." Then in a flash I was gone.

I had a coughing fit and opened my eyes to what must have been a funeral, ha! I'm alive and they freak out.

" Lizzy!" The centaur gasps.

"What?" Asked Nico glumly, looking up. Then brightened and wrapped me up in a tight hug. "How?"

" Hades sent me back. And you won't believe who my parents are!" I said.

"Who?" Chiron, who I found out was the centaur asked, he sounded confused at the plural.

" Hades told me to tell you before Atlas tried to claim me to replace Zoe, it's Atlas and the Deer ." I answered, Chiron got worry in his eyes.

" We have to get to Olympus, now!"

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico (Grover still can't be around me) raced down to the van after Chiron. Once in the van ( he actually let Thalia drive!) we sped toward Olympus, jumped in the elevator, and waited. When the elevator went ding! We proceeded to that palace.

" Chiron what are you doing here?" Poseidon asked. " Oh, hello Izzy." That's what my step mom used to call me! I was her little Izzy.

" Atlas has found out about Lizzy and I fear he wants to take her away to replace Zoe." Chiron said after bowing to Zeus. Artemis's eyes went sad at the mention of the name.**( A/N I don't know how to get the .. over the E)**

Out of no where I said. " May Zoe rest in the stars." They all stared at me.

" How did you know she was in the stars?" Artemis asked.

"I-I don't k-know." I stammered. The only thing I could think of at the mention of Zoe's name was that.

"They're sisters after all, but who is her mom?" asked Hera.

" She was told she was a daughter of deer, the only deer that were once mortal are Artemis's." Chiron stated. **( A/N I don't know if that's true just made up)**

"Oh."

" Wait if she is a daughter of Atlas then how come Grover can't come near her? He says she's too pure." Annabeth asked, whoa where did she come from? They're all here!

" Artemis?" Hera asks and looks at a very guilty looking Artemis.

"I had to do something! She would have turned evil, when I saw her she looked too pure to see on Kronos's side!" Artemis explained.

"Well since she has no cabin and you're practically her mother, she will stay in your cabin." Zeus said.

"Wait a minute! How am I pure, I used to cut myself for Pete's sake!" I asked, they all turned to me. Then Hestia shows up, and tries to explain.

" Your soul is pure, your heart is good. Just because you have been through a lot and used to cut yourself doesn't make you any less pure." Hestia stated, I am so confused. For some reason I felt as if Hestia was my best friend.

" No, I don't deserve to be called pure." I disappeared into thin air, hiding my tears. I seem to cry a lot lately.

**Nico**

WTF? How did she do that? What kind of demigod kind disappear in a poof of white stars? Well, her mom is one of Artemis's silver deer. Was she crying when she left? Oh I hope not.

"Awkward." Percy muttered.


	5. Aphrodite,me, Kill her!

**Nico**

WTF? How did she do that? What kind of demigod kind disappear in a poof of white stars? Well, her mom is one of Artemis's silver deer. Was she crying when she left? Oh I hope not.

"Awkward." Percy muttered. I glared, shooting daggers at him.

I stomped towards the elevator, not looking back, even when I heard whispers behind me. Thalia was brave enough to follow me out.

"You _like_ her don't you?" She asked.

"Shut up Thalia." I grumble, I ain't telling her.

"You do! I knew it! Just by the way you looked at her when I saw you two in the hallway."

" Nothing happened." Who gave girls the ability to see these kind of things?

" Okay then explain the look on your face when you were running with her in your arms."

"What expression?"

"You looked like you about to cry and you were shaking really bad."

I had a flash back. I remember moisture in my eyes, dang it, just not the shaking.

As the Kathy chick threw Rebel against the wall like she was as light as a feather. Rebel started coughing up blood like crazy, I was pissed off, so I concentrated and summoned skeleton warriors that attacked Kathy with all their might (which is freakin' a lot). I raced over to where Rebel was and tried to help, just don't let her fade, I kept thinking.

" No...Run!" She croaked, trying to push my hand away, like I would actually listen. How in Hades are they not hearing this. Oops moment to soon here they come.

"Nico what happened?" Thalia asked as she ran over to help since Annabeth and Percy were enough for Kathy. You can't freakin' blame me I was out cold!

" I, uh... Don't know." wasn't that brilliant, then I winced from Zeus' anger.

" HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?"

"He...*cough* was attacked....*cough* from behind.." Rebel stammered, more blood, aura fading, gods dimmit!

Thalia looked from me to Rebel over and over again before smirking. Who would smirk at a time like this?

"Thalia! She's fading!" I yell, the smirk drops from Thalia's face. I pick up Rebel in a cradling kind of hold and run with Thalia close behind. Do you know how hard it is to keep Rebel's head from lolling around? Really hard, awe she looks ind of cute, wait that's not a good thing to think while trying to save her life.... Awkward.

"What about P-Percy and Annabeth?" Rebel asked, with her last breath. NO!

"Don't close your eyes! Perce and Annabeth are right behind us! C'mon!" Thalia said desperately. But it was too late, her aura was gone. My eye sight was blurry by the time blackjack and friends came.....

PRESENT

"...Ico...NICO!" Thalia shouted, snapping her fingers.

"What?" I shouted back.

"You were thinking about her weren't you?"

".......No." Wow that was stupid to hesitate, she's gunna find out anyway.

"Ha! You were!" Why won't she shut up already?

"Shut up."

"You're blushing!" Thalia choked on laughter. I walked away growling.

So what? What if she's right? That would be weird and Artemis would kill me. But what about her? I remembered her eyes when she screamed my name, red and yellow. I had already found out what red meant, they turn that way when she goes in to "Protect mode", still haven't figured out what yellow meant. I ran into something hard, and fell backward.

" Ow! Gosh dang it!" Rebel! she didn't disappear. Whoa I'm half way to camp already.

"Rebel! Where did you go?" I asked as I got up, then reached my hand out to help her up. Dim, she had been crying. When she grabbed my hand she, of course, shocked me.

Aphrodite's voice came into my mind from a while ago..

" _You know when she's the one if she repeatedly shocks you on accident." _Aphrodite had told me when I was twelve. Dimmit Thalia was right. Oh dimmit is my word for dam it.

" I went to the swings." Rebel replied, hiding behind her hair. (**A/N I actually hide behind my hair at school, well used to, and yes I'm a girl)**

" Swings?" I asked.

" Calms me down." She tried hiding behind her hair even more, even though like only one strand was actually in her face. So I don't get how she can hide when the only thing covered is her eyes. For some reason, I hesitantly reached out and put the loose strand behind her ear.

"Strange strategy." I hadn't noticed we were right by a park.

" I-I guess."

**Rebel**

Did he just? And what? Huh? Oh joy, I'm so confuzzled. I swear my heart stopped beating._ Eyes,_ I commanded,_ don't turn yellow please!_

I spun around and look at the first reflective thing I could, my eyes disobeyed me and turned yellow. Urg!

" Y-your eyes are yellow again." Nico stated, although yellow sounded more like lellow.

"Again?" Uh oh..... Please tell me they haven't turned that color around him before.

" Th-the night we were attacked, when you screamed my name your eyes were yellow and red." Again with the lellow. " Red means protect but what does yellow....?" LELLOW! Omoj! Why?

"Nothing, it means nothing." I muttered walking away. Then for some reason, people just can't leave me alone today, Aphrodite showed up.

" I will tell him you know, you shouldn't deny it." Aphrodite said, it kind of sounded like a threat..

"What ever." I grumbled.

" Okay then." She disappeared.

**Nico**

so when Aphrodite shows up you have to expect I freakin' shocked. Of course, since I met Rebel she annoys me everyday.

" Her yellow eyes mean love." Aphrodite stated with a smug expression on her face.

" Why are you telling me this?" I asked rudely, I was fine with waiting.

" People shouldn't deny love, boy." With that she disappeared.

WTF? Really? Just like that? Geez, she scares me sometimes. But, she's right. I raced after Rebel, how does she move so fast? I froze, I felt her aura right here but where is she? Shoot.


	6. WOW! just WOW

**Okay people if you read my story pwease pwease review so I know people are actually reading it! Thanx to all who have reviewed, silly me still wanting to try cheez with choco syrup on it hahahahahahahahah, random! Ugh MSP...stupid. Okay so If you see a song that mentions Rebel Girl I found that in my history book today. I dont own the Rebel Girl song.**

**Dont own PJO**

**Nico**

WTF? Where is she... Everything bad happens to her. EVERYTHING!

"REBEL!" I call out, no answer.

"Who's Rebel?" Asks a gravely voice, I spin around to see who.

"Alecto this isn't funny where is she?"

"Don't know who you're talking about, I don't know a 'Rebel'"

"Elizzabeth!" I shout, just inches from it's face. It flinches and hisses at the name.

Wind starts blowing, you know like the perfect breeze. Right as Alecto was seconds away from tearing me to shreds, golden star dust engulfed it, holding it back.

"Don't you dare touch him." I heard a voice growl from the shadows, it was kind of familiar. Then I heard the humming of a song, one from a long time ago.

Rebel appears from the trees, she's covered in cuts and bruises and her lip is slightly swollen. Some how she had found time to pull her hair back into what she called a "Fighters Braid" but there were leaves and twigs in her hair. Her eyes, I think, were the scariest part, they had gone bright Scarlet.

" Let me out!" Screeched Alecto.

Rebel started muttering something in Greek. I caught a few words of it.

" _Curse...Death consumes...Harm..."_ That's all I could catch she was muttering it so fast. Sounded like A death curse.

Alecto screeched and started writhing around in the star dust. "Okay! Okay! I won't!" It screeched. Then disappeared from view.

" Thanks." I said turning to her, right as I turned she collapsed but I caught her before she hit the ground. " Rebel! Wake up."

" Ugh. Tired." She muttered.

" Come on, let's get back to camp." She tried standing but I wouldn't let her.

"Put me down!" She said, but started laughing. It sounded like bells.

" Don't think so."

" You're mean."

We made it up the hill, past Thalia's tree and to the big house in what seemed like no time at all. When Chiron spotted us Rebel was already asleep. As she was being healed, I told them what happened. I said them because Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth had joined once they heard she had made it back.

"Sounds like a total power drain." Thalia said.

"It was, the moment Alecto disappeared she just collapsed." I muttered. Memories flashing through my head as Rebel tossed restlessly.

Rebel's face when the demon Kathy humiliated her. When she cried in the hall way. Watching her aura fade, feeling the tears in my eyes. Her eyes when she stopped Alecto. All the dramatic things happened to her, and I'm always there. She probably wishes I wasn't. Then the good memories, Rebels happy face coming down the steps to show us the room, when Rebel hit the floor and slid under the bed, when she woke up from the bed of death, when I moved the hair from her face...and that song, still don't know what song it is.

"Annabeth what are you humming?" Thalia asked, it had gotten all quiet and her voice startled everyone.

" A song I heard Rebel humming earlier it goes like this." Annabeth then sang

" _There are blue-_

_blooded queens  
and princesses, _

_who have charms_

_made of diamonds_

_and pearls;_

_But the only and thoroughbred lady,_

_is the Rebel Girl._

_That's the Rebel Girl!_

_That's the Rebel Girl!_

_To the working class_

_She's a precious pearl_

_She brings courage, pride, and joy_

_to the fighting Rebel Boy._

_We've had girls before, but we need some more_

_In the industrial workers of the world._

_For it's great to fight for freedom_

_With a Rebel girl."_

"Well that fits." Thalia muttered.

"I'll say."

**a/n im serious I found that song in my history book! Im like well that fits! Hahaha like thalia.**


	7. I get an ambushed makeover

**A/n heyyyyy ppl now little poll... what do u think aphrodite should do to make it more interesting? PM with your ideas**

**Aphrodite pov**

I was watching Nico and Lizzy on the Heph- TV. Nothing I do between them ever turns out right. I tell him what her eyes mean, and Alecto has to just come and ruin it!

"APHRODITE!" Oh shoot... Hades.

" Yes?" I reply. calm and cool, calm and cool.

"Why are you toying with my son?"

" They shouldn't deny their love it just isn't right!"

" Well stop." Then Hades went back to where he came.

" Oh no no no no no, I'll just make it more interesting." I mutter to myself...

**Nico**

" Rebel?" I ask trying to wake her up, when I go to shake her away I get a not so pleasant punch in the gut. " OUCH! What was that for?"

"You scared me!" She shrieked.

" When did you learn to do that?"

" When I was one." Geez, that's early.

"Mmmk then...?"

" You try livin' in that orphanage forever." She grumbled, jumping out of bed, of course she made no noise when she landed the first time, but she slipped on something and fell to the ground hard.

"OW! Frick!" She grunted, then rolled over to see what she slip on and screamed and started ,like, spazzing.

I looked over to what she slipped on and almost lost my breakfast... she had slipped on blood, that was now wrapping around her.

" CAN'T I HAVE ONE NORMAL FREAKING DAY?" Rebel screeched, then I realized it wasn't blood but Aphrodite's perfume. In seconds Rebel was gone.

**Aphrodite**

" How about a little makeover to match your soul?" I asked Rebel, who started shaking her head viciously. " Let's get started."

**Rebel**

_Snip...Snip...Snip. _ SHE'S CUTTING MY HAIR!

" How about black hair, that will go perfect with your new A-line cut." Aphrodite muttered to herself. What? No!

After she dyed it black, added tips, put on 'never-wash away' makeup. And now every piece of clothing I touch turns too hot topic type clothes, whitened my teeth, and gave me sun glasses (they were pretty awesome) that showed up every time I wanted to hide myself. She sent me back.

"Now that's what I call perfect." Aphrodite cheered, when I looked in the mirror I looked like Thalia pre-hunters. " You can go now."

With another freakin' poof of perfume I was gone...

"NICO." I screeched immediately when I got back, I , being me, fell right into his arms.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"Rebel." at that he took a step back and gasped.

"What did she do?"

" Gave me a make over to 'match my soul' or something like that." I grumbled, all too clear was my memory. Nico looked murderous, it was kinda scary so I looked down at my new nails... I had to admit they were awzom!

"Why can't you just change into different clothes and re-dye your hair?" Nico asked.

"I've already tried that, watch." I walked over to a random closet, opened the door and touched the first piece of clothing I could find. Of course it changed punk immediately.

" Oh."

Instead of walking back I just sat down right there and wrapped my arms around my knees, then laid my head on my knees. I hadn't noticed everyone else left the room, but I realized it when Nico put his arm around me like he did in the hallway that one night. I jumped a little when I realized how close his voice was... right beside my ear.

" You're still that Rebel, no matter what changes or happens." He stated.

**Aphrodite**

" Now that's what I'm talking about!" I giggled, clapping my hands like an excited 4 year old. Of course, I was watching them on my husbands invention.

**Rebel**

Electricity began where his skin made contact with mine. Which wasn't very hard to do since I was put in a corset/ tank top shirt and black short shorts with fish net under them that cam just a little bit past the knees. Honestly I felt like a hooker in these clothes...no matter how good I looked. I turned my face into his chest... he smelled really good! Like chocolate ax. hahahahahahahahah. I love the smell of chocolate ax.

**(a/n this is random but I just found stickers in the back of a notebook I got for Christmas!) **Someone from the doorway cleared their throat... uuuhhhhh. We both looked up and it was Percy and you could tell he's trying very hard (but sadly not succeeding) not to bust out laughing, next thing we knew he was on all fours gasping for air. Nico and I jumped apart as Thalia came in to ask what was taking so long.

"Percy what are you doing on the ground?" She shrieked, apparently not happy about it. I gave Percy my best death glare, he took the warning well.

" Nothing." Percy answered, then he got up and left, Thalia followed after she looked me and Nico over.

I skipped after Thalia, before I could make it to her Nico came up beside me, grabbed my hand and held it as we walked.


	8. My new name and an oath

**A/N hey all if you read my story PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a Robot! :|]**

**Thalia: I luv robots!**

**Rebel a.k.a Me: what the crap? where did you come from? Percy did you forget to lock the door?**

**Percy: *looks around nervously* uh well um I uh...**

**Me: Retard**

**Rakhsha: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Nico: who are you**

**Me: THAT'S IT, RAKHSHA IS ON LATER IN THE STORY.**

**Rakhsha: Goddess Demetra does not own PJO**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Rebel pov**

Dreams...Dreams...Dreams...

"_Hello Elizzabeth." Lady Hestia greeted._

" _Hi lady Hestia, and please call me Lizzy." I said._

"_You are going to be cursed by Aphrodite, if you overcome the curse you will have a wonderful future with Nico, if you don't it may be hazardous. Would you like to see both out comes?"_

"_Y-yes please lady Hestia."_

"_Look into my eyes."_

**_First outcome...The good outcome_**

"_**Mommy! I can't find my blanky!" Shouted a little girl with messy black hair and hazel eyes.**_

" _**Rakhsha, it's right here. Remember you asked me to wash it?" Asked a voice that sounded a lot like mine.**_

"_**Oh yah! Ma will you tell me the story of my name again?"**_

"_**Sure, come on." The little girl sat on the woman's lap wrapped in her blanky.**_

" _**As you know my nickname throughout my life was Rebel, until a few months after I met your father Nico. Then they called me Chrystler, it is a type of car but they gave it to me as a name of purity. When I was little I found a little kitty and named her Angel, she turned out not to be such an angel. I read your name in a book and it didn't say what language, but Rakhsha meant Demon, so I used reverse physiology and named you Rakhsha. Plus your fathers a son of the lord of the dead so it fit." Chrystler said.**_

_**Second outcome... Bad.**_

"_**NICO!" I shrieked.**_

_**Nico sat there on his hands and knees coughing up blood. He looked up at me as I saw his pain stricken face pale more.**_

" _**Stay there Chrystler." He choked out.**_

" _**Hades, Aphrodite please stop!" I shrieked. "Please stop hurting him! Hurt me instead I'm begging you!"**_

" _**You couldn't come over the curse, he doesn't deserve you." Aphrodite said, then snapped her fingers together and caused him more pain.**_

"_**NO!" I fell to the ground dying, who knew love could kill.**_

_I blinked the tears out of my eyes._

"_T-thank you lady Hestia." I stammered, kneeling down._

"_You're welcome Chrystler, don't forget the curse."_

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. I looked around and was relieved that I wasn't in the underworld just my cabin at camp. Too bad that didn't last very long, the conch horn sounded not two minutes after I thought it was safe. I flung out of bed...huh I had fallen asleep in my clothes...wait how did I even get here? Well, I ran out the door straight to the big house. Where I found standing on the porch...Aphrodite...well SHAT.

"Lady Aphrodite has something to say to you Rebel." Chiron told me...SHAT! Then I realized Nico and I were the only ones hear.

"Elizzabeth, daughter of Atlas and Deer, I curse you with your step mothers unfortunate ability to hate men and not fall in love." Aphrodite then pointed to me and suddenly I was cursed. Well SHAT!

" WHAT?" Nico shouted.

" YOU!" Barked Aphrodite. "Silence."

I turned on my full rage and screamed. " I HATE YOU APHRODITE YOU CAN JUST GO TO FICKING HELL! THE ONLY REASON WHY MEN LIKE IS CAUSE YOU'RE A SLUT!"

Aphrodite's face was shocked and hurt. As tears rolled down her face she disappeared. Chiron and Nico just stared at me... Oh my gods I hate men! Urg! I ran back to my cabin ,grabbed my bow and quiver, then set out for the shooting range thingy. Then that Nico boy came up to me.

" D-do you really hate me now?" He asked, since when was he so dumb. So, I spat at his face.

"What do you think?" I growled, he looked hurt... bad, I don't want him hurt! _Yes you do, _no I don't!,_ yes,_no, _yes, NO! YES! _Ugh!

Then I hit the ground clutching my head... I just wished the ground would open up under me, gods I have the worse ficking head ache ever! Wait... HOLY SHAT! The ground's actually opening up. The next thing I know I'm in the place my "bad outcome" showed me... Wait that means good outcome... Fight it Rebel. Hey Thalia, Annabeth and Percy are here too.

"FIGHT IT REBEL!" They all shouted.

I looked up and saw the exact scene from the dream.

"NICO!" I shrieked.

Nico sat there on his hands and knees coughing up blood. He looked up at me as I saw his pain stricken face pale more.

" Stay there Chrystler." He choked out.

" Hades, Aphrodite please stop!" I shrieked. "Please stop hurting him! Hurt me instead I'm begging you!"

" You couldn't come over the curse, he doesn't deserve you." Aphrodite said, then snapped her fingers together and caused him more pain.

"NO!" I shrieked but instead of falling to the ground, I reached out my hands and called the power I could muster.

Apparently it was all too bright because even the gods had to turn away, dang I never noticed all of them here. I took the power and blasted Aphrodite with it. After she flung back I toned down and started walking towards her.

"You don't hurt him, ever!" I growled, by now the power had reduced to just glowing around the hands, it was so cool! Like one of those anime wars on TV. "You got that?"

"YES!" Aphrodite shrieked. " I GET IT! YOU BROKE THE CURSE JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" she swatted at me and I was still 3 yards away.

"Good, because I'm going to pass out now." And so I did.

**Artemis**

I know it's an invasion of privacy to invade Chrystler's dreams, but I had to see what was going on in her head, after all she is practically my child.

_So here I am, watching her dreams from a distance._

"_I'm done, Maggs, I'm taking an oath in honor of Artemis. No boys for a long time, unless one proves me that they aren't all walking stress causing maniacs." Chrystler said._

" _OK, here's a ring to hold you to it, put it on your right hand. Since you punch with the right you can sock any guy that hits on you, and leave impact. Now say your oath." The girl I assumed Maggs was said._

" _I swear off guys in honor of Artemis until on guy proves me they aren't all stress __causing maniacs, bound by this ring. Artemis, please approve of this oath." She swore, and asked, so shall it be._

" _I hope you're sure of this Chrystler." I said, before leaving._


	9. CHRYSTLER NO!

**Me: HOLA! **

**Nico: how can you be so happy when you got flamed for the first time?**

**Me: Simple.. I DON'T CARE! Say what you want I like writing this story and as long as some ppl want it I will keep writing, can't make or break me baby!**

**Thalia: I think she's gone crazy!**

**Annabeth: Here's a special shout out to Rebels first reviewer **_**seekAriddle**_**! Thanks for being awzom! Here's what I call Mr. Chompy (") he's your brand new pet!**

**Me: Hey! That was my line!**

**Annabeth: So?**

**Me: so!**

**Annabeth (Ann for short): So?**

**Me: SO!**

**Ann: SO!**

**Apollo : WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?**

**Everyone but Percy: PERCY?**

**Percy: Uh ... On to the story! Aphrodite is OOC but that's the point bcuz she'll come back fast and vicious.**

**Me: THANK YOU! No matter what you've heard, this story is NOT being deleted.**

**Hermes pov**

POOF!

_' come on I was sleeping!' I thought._

When I opened my eyes I saw Rebel getting in trouble... again. She's starting to get in more trouble than my children! It's been weeks since the curse was broken, and ever since then she's been avoiding her friends and hanging around my children. I wonder if Aphrodite has anything to do with this...

" Chrystler!" I shouted, wait I meant to say Rebel what the heck?

Reb- Chrystler skipped over to me and looked so innocent I almost sent her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

" YOUR MOM!" Chrystler said, busting out into laughter.

"That is very inappropriate Chrystler."

" What ever you say Mr. Man."

This kid is starting to irk me. In the distance I heard a splash. I looked over and it seems Nico was pushed into the water, Chrystler started laughing. But since Nico's dad and Posiedon are enemies, Nico never learned how to swim and he started to drown. Chrystler cut off mid laugh, and a startling awake look appeared on her face an I finally realized what was happening, Aphrodite was getting her revenge. It was awful to watch her face switch from dazed to awake over and over again.

Then finally she gave up and just ran towards him, dazed she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, too bad she was out of balance because she then fell into the water herself and hit her head on a rock, the water around her head was now tinted red. She's dying! I ran over there and tried fishing her out of the water, by the time we got her out it was too late. Nico was crying and when Chiron came over he had a hard time holding it back.

**Annabeth pov**

The burial shroud our cabin designed for her was beautiful, but it meant that she was gone. After the ceremony, which for some odd reason was held on Olympus. I looked around and saw Artemis crying and Apollo trying to comfort her, then I saw Nico begging his dad to bring her back again. But Hades couldn't, it was apparently her second time there, and her last, she wouldn't be coming back.

Thalia, me, Nico, Grover, and Percy gathered around and said great things about Chrystler.

This is how it ends...

_Through the dark,  
in a patch of light,  
making a mark,  
I saw something that made my heart shudder with fright,  
A dagger dripping with blood,  
the blood of a heart,  
from my best bud,  
I knew in that moment we would forever be apart.  
._

**Watch for the sequel for Much more Chrysler fun! You never know what could happen! Chrystler's afterlife!**

**Shout outs to all you awzom reviewers**

**seekAriddle: Thanks for the support**

**kaybop.4: You weirdo lol jk**

**Jacksonandchase4ever: Thnx! heres a robot :|]**

**Ash: Luv your use of awesome... it was well AWZOM! Heres a poker stick to poke ppl -~**

**Thalia: OMOJ! Chrystler! NO!**

**Nico: I hate you goddess Demetra**

**Me: I practically killed myself!**

**Percy: so? Stupid move.**

**Annabeth: GUYS SHE SAID THERE'S A SEQUEL**

**Rakhsha: I'm gunna die! wait... sequel? Well then I might not die..**


End file.
